The New Step-Siblings in Degrassi
by Infamous-Gemini
Summary: Clare has to stay at her dad's new house for a few days or weeks. She meets her new, future stepmother and future stepbrother. Only to realize that her new stepbrother is a certain famous Toronto Ice Hound that will be transferring into her school, Degrassi. Will they be friendly or become enemies?
1. Meeting the New Family

**Summary: **Clare has to stay at her dad's new house for a few days or weeks. She meets her new, future stepmother and future stepbrother. Only to realize that her new stepbrother is a certain famous Toronto Ice Hound that will be transferring into her school, Degrassi. Will they be friendly or become enemies?  
(Clare/Cam friendship)

* * *

**(Clare's P.O.V)**

Today is the day that I'm going to visit my dad's new house. As you all know, my mom and dad are divorced so now they live in different places. It has been a hard time trying to forget about the divorce. But at least they live in new places and found someone else.

Yes I live with my mom, my new step-father Glen and step-brother Jake, but my dad suggested that I should visit him so we could meet each other and his new family because we don't see each other often. So I decided, what the heck. And this could be the perfect chance to meet my new stepmother. For some strange reason, I hope that I would have step-siblings(s). Just so I could finally have someone to talk to instead of making things awkward between my dad and his future fiancée.

Was I still angry at my dad? Well duh! He cheated on my mom with women at his workplace. But I can't stay mad at him forever, well, that's what my mom always says. But I know she's just as angry as I am. But, hey, she married the man she loves and she finally got over the divorce. If only I would too.

But I do have my friends and maybe Eli. I remembered kissing him at midnight at the Frostival. I have to give Fiona and Imogen a thumbs-up for making the Frostival the best night of my life. Well, the student's lives as well. Too bad Eli went to New York for the holidays. But I told him when he gets back, we could talk about the kiss and where that leaves us. As friends? An item? I'm just so confused. I hope the kiss did mean something to him. To us. Because, deep inside, I still love Eli. But I hope he still loves me like he used to.

Jake drove me to my dad's place with his truck. Thank God he knows how to drive. I won't stand to be in the same car with my dad for half an hour. Even though I'm staying at the same place my dad lives in for days or weeks even. It all depends if I like the place and I can stay whenever. As they say; you can't judge a book by its cover.

After that long thirty-minute drive, he finally parked in front of my dad's new place. It was breathtaking. This place is huge! It's like putting two apartments together. The color was eggshell, one of my favorite colors.

"Be sure to IM me sis!" Jake informed me as he drove off.

Inhaling deeply, I stepped on the front porch and rang the doorbell. I rang it three times and finally someone opened it. I was expecting my dad to be the one who opens my door. But it was a woman who looks a bit younger than my dad. She has long light brown hair, brown eyes-which looks hazel, and fair skin. She was wearing a red, long sleeve sweater, long denim pants, and small gray high-heel boots.

"Oh hi!" She squealed in excitement, "You must be Clare right?"

I nodded and we both shook hands. At least she is nice.

"Randall has told me so much about you," She informed me by calling my dad by his first name.

"Great things I hope," I stated, attempting to make a joke. She did laugh though. Score one for Clare Edwards.

"Well come in!" She said and I took my luggage and stepped inside. The place was beautiful. The living room was huge with a plasma-screen TV and a big couch and I could see the kitchen from here. It was a bit smaller than the living room, but that's beside the point. Everything looks marvelous.

"Well take a seat," She offered. I swear she is bubbly happy today.

She was about to walk to the kitchen but then turned around, "I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Irene Saunders."

I nodded and gave her a warm smile, which she returned by the way. She then went into the kitchen for about two minutes and came back with two glasses of Ice Tea. She gave me a glass and sat next to me.

"Thanks," I thanked her and took a sip of my Ice Tea. It was pretty quite until I heard the front door open.

It revealed two guys, one was older and the other was really young. Probably my age, which I am fifteen by the way. I know who the older man was. My father.

He was a bit older than Irene. He still has that wrinkly, pale skin and that ridiculous haircut. I realized that some of his hair has strains of light brown and the roots are gray. He was wearing a tuxedo, he probably came from work.

The younger boy surprised me. As I said, he looks fifteen, my age. He shares the same reputation as Irene. He has short light brown hair with bangs that doesn't cover his hazel eyes. His eyes remind me of Darcy's. She has hazel eyes too, the same shade as the boy's. He also has the fair skin. I could tell he was young because he had a baby-face. He looks a bit thin and shy. I also realized him wearing a jacket.

The front part of the jacket was jet black, and the long sleeves were bright red with a black/red pattern on the cuffs and pockets. It has red button, which were undone. You could see a white T-shirt. I realized a symbol on the left part of the jacket. It looked like a dog, or more like a hound. The hound was red and has a black nose and white horns. Also white, devious eyes and his sharp, white teeth showing. That's what the hound symbol looked like on his jacket.

Also baggy denim pants and black sneakers with black laces. He was carrying a black plastic bag with something sharp and heavy inside. Our eyes met and he gave he a smirk. Wow, he really is shy.

"Clare!" My dad yelled my name in excitement and gave me a big hug. It felt like he was crushing my ribs, but I returned the hug. He then broke the hug and gestured the boy to come next to him.

"Clare, this is Campbell Saunders. You're new step-brother," My dad introduced him.

I gave Campbell a big smile and held out my hand and he quickly took it and returned the smile,"Hi Campbell, I'm Clare. Clare Diana Edwards."

"Hey, but you can call me Cam," He informed me. I nodded and we stopped shaking hands.

I then heard Irene clapping and squealing,"You two are going to be so prefect. Oh! That reminds me!" She then turned her head to my dad,"Randall we have to go shopping to get our stuff ready for our wedding."

Looks like they are getting married. I thought they already got married, but I guess I was wrong.

"When are you two getting married?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Next month," My dad answered before Irene did,"Now Randy, let's go shopping!"

My God, she sounds like a ten-year old. She always so. . .happy.

"Okay," My dad gave in and grabbed his car keys as Irene was putting on her jacket,"Um Cam, can you give Clare a tour around the house?"

Cam nodded,"Sure thing sir."

With that, they left as I saw them drive off into my dad's black car. It looks like they are rich now. The house and everything must be expensive. It already seems that Cam is a nice guy.

"So," He elbowed my arm and got me out of my thoughts,"How about that tour?"

I smiled and we went upstairs.

* * *

**Looks like Clare and Cam are the new step-siblings. In the next chapter, they will talk about their lives and such.  
**

**5 REVIEWS for an update!**


	2. Conversations

**Summary: **Clare has to stay at her dad's new house for a few days or weeks. She meets her new, future stepmother and future stepbrother. Only to realize that her new stepbrother is a certain famous Toronto Ice Hound that will be transferring into her school, Degrassi. Will they be friendly or become enemies?  
(Clare/Cam friendship)

* * *

**(Cam's P.O.V)**

I was giving my future stepsister, Clare, a tour around the house. She seems very nice. I especially like her appearance. Her pale skin and ocean-blue eyes. Her hair is an auburn color, which is a mix of light brown and red. It was very curly and it was shoulder-length and has bangs that slightly covers her right eye. I also noticed that she was wearing mascara and some lip-gloss. And also a purity ring, a gold cross necklace, pearl earrings, and bracelets.

She was also wearing a strapless, knee-length white Cantina tube summer dress. And a vintage denim jacket and the buttons were undone and white cutting edge stiletto cutout booties that revealed her pink-painted toe-nails. She was also wearing a hot pink head band with a small flower on the left.

Don't get me wrong, she looks beautiful, but I don't like her like that. She is my soon-to-be stepsister and I can't like her like that. We're just acquaintances. Besides, I'm pretty sure she has a boyfriend. Like I said, I don't like her like that.

"Okay this is our bed room," I pointed to the room with two beds that were separate with a nightstand in between our beds. The walls were beige and there was a TV and a bathroom.

"Wow," I heard her said,"This place is amazing."

I nodded and smiled,"Yep. Now I'm hungry I'm going to get something to eat. You want something?"

She shook her head,"No thanks I'm good."

I laughed silently to myself and went downstairs to make myself a PB&J sandwich and a can of Pepsi. I decided to eat in the living room, giving Clare time to relax in her new room. She's probably unpacking and changing into her pajamas right now.

I flicked the TV on and started watching the hockey game.

I love hockey. It's like my entire life. That's what my jacket is for. To symbolize hockey and my hockey team. Because I'm one of the most famous hockey players. Not like celebrities, just one of the best players on the ice. I'm an all-star hockey player.

"Cam!" I heard Clare yell my name. I flinched, that girl sure has lungs.

"What?!" I yelled back, waiting for a reply.

"I'm finished changing!" She answered. I knew what she meant, she changed into her PJs. It was 9 pm after all,"I want to talk with you! I fell a bit lonely!"

I laughed. Sometimes girls are a mystery.

I put my plate and cup in the sink and hung up my Ice Hounds jacket. I took off my shoes and grabbed my plastic bag and went to our room. I see Clare wearing her PJs and laying on the bed. Wow, she sure is ready to go to sleep.

"So. . .you're lonely?" I questioned, attempting to make a joke. It worked because she laughed and I shook my head and laid on my bed. She then realized the bag in my hands.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the bag.

"These are my skates," I answered taking my skates out of the bag. She then quickly sat up.

"You skate?" She asked and I gave her a 'duh' look.

"Yeah I skate. I play hockey. You saw my jacket right?" I asked her and she instantly nodded,"Well, that's my team's jacket. We're called the Toronto Ice Hounds."

She nodded, looking impressed,"Cool. So how many more are on your team?"

"About. . .five more," I answered,"We are transferring into this new school called. . .Degrassi? Yeah I think that's the name."

**(Clare's P.O.V)**

I gasped and then smiled wide with my blue eyes lighting up. He's going to the same school that I'm going to. Well, I have been to Degrassi when I was little. I went there since I was in the eighth grade. This is gonna be awesome!

"I go to Degrassi too. Ever since the eighth grade," I stated and he looked at me impressed.

"Cool, how's the school anyways?" He just had to ask that question. I shook my head silently and laughed. He looked at me confused; he really doesn't know how Degrassi is.

"Drama. It's filled with all kinds of drama," I answered and we both laughed. He then put his skates under his bed and then turned on the TV to the hockey game. It was very bright and I turned off the lights.

"Did you receive that paper from the Degrassi Community School?" I asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Um. . .no," He answered.

"I swear that note scares me," I said truthfully and he gives me another confused look,"It says that when we go to school tomorrow for the new year, they said that they're going to make an announcement about the school. Some of the students are saying that the school is shutting down."

He almost jumped out of bed,"What?! They can't! I'm going tomorrow they can't shut it down!"

I let out a big sigh,"Now Cam, we don't know that for sure. But let's talk about something else."

He takes a deep breath and sits on the edge of the bed. I sat up too, looking at his direction while laying down was cramping my neck.

"So. . ." I was thinking of a way to start up a new conversation,"Do you have any brothers and/or sisters?"

I heard him chuckle and inhale deeply and then answered,"Yeah. Two brothers, one sister. Justin, Mick, and Catherine. Justin was the oldest, and then Mick, and then Catherine, and last me. I'm the youngest in my family. My brothers are somewhere in New York, still in college and my sister moved to Kenya to help build houses for the poor."

I nodded my head, impressed. But by the looks of his face, he looks a bit sad. Lonely.

"You know I also have a sister who moved to Kenya to build houses and schools," I stated and his depressed eyes met mine,"Her name is Darcy. Darcy Maria Edwards. You and her have the same eyes."

I saw him smile. Not looking so down-in-the-dumps anymore.

"I also have a step-brother, Jake Martin," I added,"My mom and dad were divorced and, as you already know, he is going to marry your mom."

He laughed and replied,"Yeah, I'm aware of that."

I loved his laugh. It makes me happy knowing that I'm the only one that can lift his spirits. It pains me to see someone with everything good coming his way, look so depressed.

"The craziest thing happened last year," I said and got his attention,"Me and Jake, before our parents got married, we us to. . .date."

He looked at me like I had three heads,"You dated your stepbrother?"

I let out a fake laughed and sarcastically said,"When you say it like that, you're making me sound like a slut."

He shook his head and mumbled,"You're not."

I smiled. For a guy that I've known for less than an hour, he is sure a gentleman. Even though he is gloomy and shy.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him. Awkwardness filling our atmosphere.

"Um. . .no. I've never been in a relationship before," He answered. We both stared at the ground. The white-tile floor didn't look so interesting but that's what happens if you ask stupid questions. Stupid Clare!

"How about you?" He asked and I looked at him,"Not that I think you're a lesbian!" He quickly added and we both started to laugh as I threw a pillow at him, hitting his head. Making the bangs to go far from the left side of his face. He grabbed the pillow and threw it back at me, hitting my stomach. But not too hard. Just enough to tickle me.

This felt nice. Finally a stepbrother who isn't all sarcastic and rude. That's right Jake, I'm talking about you if you could read my mind.

"Um. . .no. Well, not yet. I mean. . .I don't know!" I exasperated and threw my hands in the air and sighed miserably and fell back on my bed.

"I'm all ears," Cam stated, obviously wanting to hear her history.

I sat up and said,"Well, it was about a year ago I met this guy named Eli. Elijah Goldsworthy. Me and him started out as English partners and then friends, even with our best friend Adam Torres. Adam is a transgender."

"Transgender?" He asked.

"Adam is a FTM. Born a male, body of female," I answered and he nodded his head in understandment.

"Anyways, each day me and Eli grew feelings for each other. When we shared our first kiss on our Romeo and Juliet project, I thought that meant we took the next step in our relationship. But a few days later, he's been ignoring me. And a few days later, he told me about Julia-"

"Julia?" He questioned. Wow, he's got a lot to learn.

"Julia is Eli's ex-girlfriend. She died after they had an argument and he kept blaming himself." I answered and he nodded, again,"So I gave him some space but there was this guy named Mark Fitzgerald. Fitz for short. He destroyed Eli's hearse, Morty."

"He drives a hearse?" He asked and then laughed to himself.

"Yeah he did," I emphasis 'did' and he looked at me, questioningly but I continued to tell the story,"Anyways, Fitz kept on bullying me, Eli, and Adam. Then it was Eli's time for revenge and it ended up getting Fitz arrested. Then when he came back, him and Adam started to become friends. Just because he was tired of being 'third wheel'. Stupid I know. But then Fitz kept mocking Adam for 'being a girl'. And then Fitz, Adam, and Eli got into a fight and I set up a stink-bomb in the school to stop it." He laughed but I continued.

I told him everything. And I mean everything. With Fitz trying to pull a knife on Eli, Fitz changing and having a weird crush on me, Eli getting overprotective, jealous, manipulating, and suffocating, Eli smashing his hearse in the wall, me hooking up with Jake, Eli trying to break us up, Eli writing a play about me, Eli and Imogen together, the writing staff, and our kiss at the night of the Frostival.

"Wow," He stated and looked impressed,"That Fitz guy is a psycho."

I laughed,"True that."

"And. . .do you still like Eli? Love? Do you think he loves you?" He asked. So many questions.

"I don't know. Maybe? I guess?" I stated, more of a question,"I need a guy's prospective!"

Cam looked at me with worry and turned off the TV and laid down on the bed. Trying to sleep. I gasped; how rude. And I thought that was Jake's thing. I yank my pillow from my headboard, ready to aim for the fragile boy pretending to sleep to ignore me.

"Cam!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at him and he let out an 'ouch' and looked at me as if I was a psycho.

"Good you're awake," I stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and sat up to face me,"What do I do?"

"I don't know. Talk? Like I said, I've never been in a relationship before!" He announced and slammed his head into his pillow. I sighed miserably, this dude has to find himself a date. I sighed miserably, turned off the lamp, and went under the covers.

"You know," I whisper-yelled to him,"you'll be able to have a girlfriend in Degrassi."

I closed my eyes. Prepared to sleep until I heard a _CLICK_ and the light shined against my eyelids. I opened my eyes see him with a confused, yet, hopeful face.

"Really?" He asked. I laughed, just wait for his first day of Degrassi tomorrow.

"Oh yeah," I nodded and continued,"Once you go to Degrassi, you'll be able to find a special someone in no time."

I saw him smiled wide. Tomorrow was going to be a great day for him, I could feel it. I bet he can't wait for Degrassi tomorrow, and neither can I. And I have A LOT to discuss with my friends and. . .Eli.

Having Cam by my side makes everything better somehow. He's nice, and special. Even though he doesn't see it.

I think having a new family won't be so bad. At least it's not filled with crazies or people who shout at each other.

**(Cam's P.O.V)**

I smiled wide at her response. Maybe, just maybe, I'll find someone at Degrassi. But I hope things don't turn out too crazy. I mean, it is my new school that I'll be transferring to, after all.

I turned off the light and laid my head back down.

I then remembered something,"Clare!"

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered," I said,"I'm going to take a bus to the school with some of my team members."

"You're point being?"

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see it,"And mom and Randall can't drive neither of us to school. . ."

"Don't worry. I'll call Jake to pick me up," She stated, as if reading my thoughts.

"That's good," I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Good night bro," She said before yawning.

"Good night sis," I said and we both went to sleep.

It felt good to finally say that. I barely see my brothers and sister anymore and I always feel lonely. Always watch TV, wishing that my siblings were by my side. But I know that have lives to live. And that probably doesn't include me.

But Clare, she's like a real sister to me. A great one I might add. She's nice, smart, and sometimes confusing. And a bit funny.

I can't wait for Degrassi tomorrow. To be honest, I was pretty nervous. And I'm still kinda am. But Clare lifted up my spirits. She sure knows how to make me smile, because there's barely anything to smile about in this world.

Hopefully she is right. That I will get my first girlfriend at Degrassi.

Maybe having a new family won't be so bad.

* * *

**Aw. . .I love the Clare/Cam sibling friendship don't you?  
**

**In the next chapter, they will be prepared for their new year. Both of them are in the 10th grade. Cam is a little bit younger than Clare, just by a few months. **

**5 REVIEWS for an update!**


	3. First Day

**Summary: **Clare has to stay at her dad's new house for a few days or weeks. She meets her new, future stepmother and future stepbrother. Only to realize that her new stepbrother is a certain famous Toronto Ice Hound that will be transferring into her school, Degrassi. Will they be friendly or become enemies?  
(Clare/Cam friendship)

* * *

**(Clare's P.O.V)**

Here I am. Sitting next to Jake, driving to Degrassi. Today starts the new year. Not just for me, but for Cam too. Hopefully his new year at Degrassi won't turn out to be a complete disaster.

"Thanks Jake," I thanked him and blotted out the car.

I was hoping to find Eli somewhere. But I couldn't see him through the crowd. I was walking to the porch of the school and that's when I spotted all my friends. I spotted Alli, Jenna, Dave, Adam, and Drew. Okay, maybe Drew is not my friend but he is my best friend's brother.

I ran up to them and asked them,"Have any of you seen Eli?"

"Car crashes?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Not helping," Drew added. I'm not sure what his problem was. But that didn't make me ignore Adam's comment. I gave him a small glare and he hid somewhere behind Dave and Alli.

I rolled my eyes and stated,"That was a long time ago."

"What ever I got to do it soon," Drew said,"or else I'll lose Bianca for good."

Wait, Bianca? Lose her? I thought he was with Katie, wasn't he? I rolled my eyes but still put a smile on my face. He's always done this. He cheated on Alli with Bianca twice and he probably did the same with Katie. I don't understand him sometimes. If he's always after Bianca, then why doesn't he just stay with her and hook up with other girls and end up breaking their hearts.

"Bianca? I thought you were with Katie," Jenna questioned and we all gave him the same look.

"Long story," Drew simply replied.

"Well," Alli sighed and patted Drew chest playfully,"I sure dodged a bullet."

I laughed and then Adam's face went over Dave's shoulder. He asked,"Literally, you guys want to see my scar again?"

I rolled my eyes. I remember him getting shot in the shoulder by some gang member at prom. But I could help but look at him weirdly. Did he just seriously asked that question.

"NO!" We all shouted at Adam and we race-walked into the school, leaving Adam behind. I could have sworn I heard him say,"But it's so cool."

I laughed and the bell rang. In just about three minutes, everyone appeared at the auditorium. Our heads snapped up to the principal on the stage. He was behind the podium, with an unsure look on his face.

I took a seat next to Alli and Jenna. All eyes were on the principal. Waiting for the news.

"Now I know I sent letters home," Mr. Simpson started,"But some information are meant to be said in person."

You could hear gasps all around the auditorium. Everyone was looking at each other, wondering what Mr. Simpson is about to say. By the looks of his expression, the news isn't going to be good. I looked at my best friends and I then spotted a few guys wearing the Ice Hounds jacket, sitting in the front row. I think I spotted Cam and we both gave each other a glance.

He then took a deep inhale and continued,"Degrassi. . .is officially uniform-free!"

Everybody's eyes widened at his response. Mr. Simpson's expression changed into a fake-surprised one. A wide smiled appeared on his face and we all jumped. Putting our arms up in the arm, cheering.

I was clapping like crazy and me and my friends were jumping up-and-down.

"Alright, alright. Settle down," He ordered and we all took our seat,"That's not the only surprise. I would also like to introduce our new students that will be attending our school. The Toronto Ice Hounds!"

The members of the Toronto Ice Hounds all stood up and went on the stage. Everyone started to cheer and I was too. I then saw Cam up there and I clapped louder. He gave me a short wave and a weak smile.

There was five more minutes until the bell rings. So every student decided to talk to one another. I, of course, decided to talk to my two best friends, Alli and Jenna.

"Jeans. We. Get. To. Wear. Jeans!" Alli squealed and Jenna started to clap.

"I know right. These khakis are so tacky," Jenna replied and Alli nodded in agreement.

Alli suddenly threw off her school jacket,"Finally I can breathe." I laughed at her ridiculousness.

"I can finally change into something I actually like," I added and then my gaze met a certain boy leaning against the wall.

The same boy with emerald-green eyes, dark brown hair, and fair skin. You guessed it, Eli Goldsworthy. Alli and Jenna started to talk to each other and I took that time to walk over to Eli.

"Hey," I waved at him and he's eyes met mine.

"Oh hey," He said back with his signature smile.

"So. . ." I was thinking of a way to start our conversation,"How was New York?"

"Terrible. All the museums, galleries, and architecture. Ugh!" Eli stated sarcastically and added a shiver to the ending. I laughed at him; he was still the same Eli I knew all to well.

"So. . ." I said awkwardly. Hoping that he would bring up the kiss we shared at the Frostival. But to my luck, he didn't.

"So. . .what else is there?" He asked.

I started to stammer. How can he forget about the kiss? Wait Clare! He probably didn't forget. But why hasn't he said anything? I thought we were gonna talk when we meet each other. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone sneak up behind me and taped my shoulder. I jumped and then face the person.

In my perspective, she was very pretty. He has very long strawberry-blonde hair, teal blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a brown coat and some leggings and flats. Just like mine. I noticed that she was wearing a cross necklace and a purity ring. Just like me. So she must be a Christian too.

"Hi!" She waved at me and Eli,"My name is Rebecca Baker. 'Becky' for short. My brother's an Ice Hound and we're new from Florida!"

Eli's eyes widened at her sudden greeting,"Must be a sun-shiny state."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Becky replied and then faced me,"Can you walk with me to my class. Sorry for asking, but I'm new here and no one has given me a tour yet."

Wow, she's really nice. I couldn't say no. Even though I wanted to talk to Eli about our kiss.

"Yeah sure," I told her and we shared a smiled and we both linked arms. I faced Eli before walking down the halls,"Talk to you later?"

I didn't hear his response. Then me and Becky walked down the hall. Showing her to our Media center, which I then discovered that we both go to the same class. And that's when the school bell rang and me and Becky took our seats. Well, she sat next to me and gave me a big smile. Then Ms. Oh came in and introduced herself and told us what our assignments are going to be.

Well this day didn't turn out as I planned. Degrassi is now uniform free, Eli didn't bring up the kiss, and I meet a friend who is also a Christian on the first day of the new school year. But hey, life is full of surprises.

**(Cam's P.O.V)**

The day was turning out great so far. Well, other than the Ice Hound members teasing me a lot. I received a few 'hello's from random students. Maybe Clare was right. This school might turn out to be good.

"Okay Rookie," I heard Dallas said to me, using my new nickname,"Practice starts after school. Three hour practice. And make sure you come to school early so we can practice some more. We have a big game ahead of us, let's not screw up our chances."

All I could do was nod. Sure practice sounds tiring but, hey, what ever helps out the team. Like they said, I'm the best. I'm an all-star. These people need me.

I then felt Luke patting my back, hard,"So Cam, are you ready to make the best school year ever?"

I nodded and then the corners of my mouth went up. Turning it into a smile,"Yeah."

We then heard the bell rang and I reported to French class. Being the shy and lonely guy I was and felt like, I sat in the back of the classroom.

I couldn't help but see someone enter the class. She caught my attention.

She has curly shoulder-length blonde, blue eyes, and fair skin. I don't know why she caught my gaze. But I snapped out of it as soon as our French teacher told us to open our textbooks to page 13.

After a ton of hours passed by, school was over. I knew I had to go to hockey practice and that's what I did.

I sent Clare a text:

**Cam_S1234:** _Hey Clare, it's me. I have to go to practice. And another practice in the morning. I'll be home at 6. You probably wont see me in the morning because of practice. Just letting you know._

I let out a sigh that I wanted to let out throughout the entire day. I grabbed my duffel bag and heads downstairs. I then made it to the guys' locker room where they were all getting into their gear for hockey practice.

There was Mike Dallas, the leader, Luke Baker, Owen Milligan, Bo and Ingvar Andersson (twin brothers), and a few others I don't know.

Hopefully I'll be able to survive after practice.

* * *

**Don't fret my dear Degrassians! I will update soon! Maybe not ALL stories will be in there P.O.V. But maybe some others too.  
**

**Just 5 REVIEWS will get you an update!**


	4. Poor Cam

**Summary: **Clare has to stay at her dad's new house for a few days or weeks. She meets her new, future stepmother and future stepbrother. Only to realize that her new stepbrother is a certain famous Toronto Ice Hound that will be transferring into her school, Degrassi. Will they be friendly or become enemies?  
(Clare/Cam friendship)

* * *

**(Clare's P.O.V)**

I received the text Cam sent me. I know he is probably gonna come home all tired and exhausted. I was lying on the couch, watching TV while eating popcorn. Waiting for Cam to arrive so I can talk to him about our first day of the new school new year.

That's when I heard a bang at the door. It made me jump and I dropped some of my popcorn. I ran to the door to see Cam. He looked tired. Under his eyes was purplish-black that I thought he got beaten up.

He stormed in the house as if I wasn't in front of him. He dropped his duffel bag. I assisted him to our room, before I turned off the TV. I put an arm around his waist and he put his arm around my neck.

I literally dragged him upstairs and laid him softly on his bed. He kept moving, trying to find a comfortable spot to lie in. I took off his shoes and threw them across the room.

"Psst...Cam," I whispered and he just groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, they must really did a number on the practice," I said and he groaned again,"I take that as a 'yes'."

"Cam, I got your text," I stated and he slightly opened his eyes. Waiting for me continue.

"I think I should give you space. So I've decided to go to my mom's house to sleep. Just for tonight. I think giving you space will help you in the mornings so you don't have to worry about me," I said and brushed the bangs out of his eyes,"As I said, I'll be at my moms and I'll come back here tomorrow after school. Okay?"

I had to. I mean, he just informed me in a message that he has to do practice early in the morning and later after school. Jeez, being on the hockey team must be really hard on him. Maybe if I'll leave him alone for today, then he'll don't have to worry about me. I mean, it's just for today. Besides, my mom and Jake want to see me. They would sure love it if I visit them every now and them.

He just looked at me and nodded,"Thanks Clare," He mumbled and turned his back to face me. After five more minutes, I heard him snoring.

I smiled at the fragile boy laying on his bed. I already packed my duffel bag and I headed out. Saying good-bye to Irene and my dad. I decided to walk all the way home instead of calling Jake. I wanted to surprise him.

Once I got inside my home, I was quickly hugged by my mom and I ate dinner with her, Glen, and Jake. After doing so, I went upstairs to my bed. I fell asleep until it was midnight.

I just remembered that I have to get Eli's attention tomorrow if I want to talk to him about the kiss. And I think I know just who to call tomorrow morning. But now I need some sleep.

**(Cam's P.O.V)**

Wow, Clare is very nice. She thinks about others before herself. That's what I like about her. But I couldn't help but think about that blonde girl from my French class. For some strange reason, she seems to stay stuck on my mind. I can't believe I already feel like this. I mean, I just met the girl on my first day of school!

I shrugged it off, for now. After a few hours of sleep, I was woken up by my alarm clock. Clare must have set it up. I smiled to myself.

I slowly and tiredly got out of bed and strolled my way to my bathroom. I turned on the hot shower and jumped in. Letting the hot drops hit every part of my back and stream down my legs, arms, neck, face, and hair. Closing my eyes as I enjoyed the warm sensation.

After five minutes, I brushed my teeth and put on my clothes.

I can't believe I have to go to school to practice in 6:00 AM. But hey, hockey is my life now. Well, that's what my teammates say.

I grabbed my duffel bag and backpack and stormed out of the house. Only to see a black truck in front of my house. I was confused but that's when I spotted Dallas sitting on the edge of the backspace of the truck. I realized that there was only two seats in the truck and Luke was sitting in the drivers seat. His hands on the wheel and next to him is someone else from the team. I don't remember his name. Or either of the rest of the team.

I look to see Bo, Ingvar, and Owen sitting in the backspace. With...a beer case?

"Hey Rookie!" Dallas yelled, snapping me out of my thought,"You're finally awake!"

I strolled up to them,"Um..." For some reason, I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"Yo Rook!" Luke yelled poking his head through the window,"You like our new Ice Hounds vehicle!" He then poked his arm out of the window patted the side of the truck, with a cocky smile.

I looked to see an Ice Hound symbol on the side of the truck he just patted. I was impressed, sort of. We have our own Ice Hounds vehicle. At least we don't have to use the school bus anymore. Luke was rambling on about his dad getting him the truck and him painting it.

"And why do we have to go do practice at 6 in the morning?" I questioned and they all let out a laugh while Ingvar cracked open a can of beer and let the foam spill out of the can and onto the floor.

"Hey! Don't beer in my truck! If you do, my dad's gonna kill me," Luke yelled over and Bo just scoffed and Ingvar laughed while taking a sip of the beer. Owen cracked up a can as well. Since when do high school students drink?

"Because Rookie," Dallas said hoping off the edge of the backspace and walking towards me,"We have to have all the practice we can if we wanna win. And you wanna win, right?"

I didn't hesitate to nod,"Yeah. Of course I do."

"Good," He said with a wide smirk and put his arm around my neck and we both sat in the backspace. I looked up to see the sky was still a bit dark. I shrugged and Owen tried to offer me a beer, which I declined to.

"WOOHOO!" I heard Luke cheer as he speed off with the radio blasting a Nelly song. I'm pretty sure it's called "Here Comes the Boom". I mean, if you listened to the beginning, it's pretty simple to figure out the title of the song.

**_Here comes the BOOM!  
Here comes the BOOM!  
Here comes the  
Y'all don't really want it now like BOOM!_**

Soon enough, everyone was cracking up beer cans expect for me. Especially Luke, and he's the driver for God's sake! I can't believe these guys actually drink. Especially when we are in a car. Well, truck to be corrected. Don't they know they could get in trouble for this?

Hey, I don't drink. Ever.

My mind was interrupted by the sound of...police sirens?

Holy crap, those _are _police sirens! Realization hit me and I sat still. I felt frozen and so did everyone else from the team. Who was inside the truck. This truck. The one the cops are chasing after!

"Oh...s**t!" I heard Luke cursed and I gulped. Owen, Bo, and Ingvar looked scared as well and tried to hide all their beer in their duffel bags.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked frantically, begging for an answer. Hopefully an answer that won't get us end up in jail. I can't go to jail. My mom will murder me! Slowly and painfully!

"Rookie, relax!" Dallas ordered me,"We are gonna be fine. Just...cool it."

I gulped again, but I nodded. Enough though my gut told me not to trust Dallas. I then realized that everyone else, but me, were chewing on gum and Luke pulled over.

The police car pulled behind us and a police man came out. His flashlight shining at our faces. Me, Bo, and Ingvar squinted our eyes and tried to avoid the bright light shining into our faces. Dallas and Owen used their arms to cover their eyes. I think I heard Owen hiss. Hiss like a snake. I swear, these guys are very strange. The same guys that MIGHT GET ME IN JAIL!

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Luke asked, as if everything was calm.

"License and registration sir," The police demanded and Luke took out his wallet and gave it to the officer.

"You do realize you were going 35 over the limit right?" The cop asked and Luke nodded. I sighed miserably.

"Yes sir, I can assure you that it won't happen again," Luke assured and the cop nodded.

"I'll give you a warning," The cop said and gave Luke back his wallet.

The police went back inside his car and drove off. And once we couldn't see him anymore, everyone sighed.

"That was a close one," Dallas sighed in relief and Owen nodded.

"Thank God. I swear, if I got a ticket and they found out I was drinking, my dad would kill me," Luke informed us.

I sighed in relief. Thank God. I'm thinking that joining the Ice Hounds was a good idea. I mean, I like hockey. But the teammates? Not more than hockey that's for sure.

Then Luke continued to drive us until we reached Degrassi. We ran to the guys' locker room and changed into our gear.

Once we all finished putting on our skates, we stormed to the ice. The coach was already there, wearing his coat. Informing us that we're ready to start practice.

Let's just hope that I am too. Hopefully, this won't get me too tired to lose focus in class. I really don't need failing grades this marking period. I hope this practice is all worth it.

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter: ** Essynce_L

**Wow, poor Cam right? The early and late practices and pulled over by the cops? Ouch. Let's see in Clare's P.O.V next chapter when she wakes up at her mom's house.  
**

**Will I put Eli and Clare together next chapter? Or maybe a few more chapters later? How will Cam be after practices?**

**Well, all I need is 18 REVIEWS for me to update. **


End file.
